Falling Us Apart
by Mlzu
Summary: The time Sirius learns things are not same as they once were, it was heartbreaking.


**Falling Us Apart**

**Summary**: The time Sirius learns things are not same as they once were, it was heartbreaking.

**Warning**: Slash pairing, incest, angry sex

**Disclaimer**: All the characters belong to JK Rowling. I only own the plot.

* * *

><p>The moments they shared together were always beautiful, meaningful and perfect; flawless. Though both knew it was wrong and sinful, yet they could not stop themselves from loving each other. They had offered each other too much; way too much there was no turning back. Each completed the other, and there was no way they could stop what they had been doing.<p>

Whenever Mrs. Black's high expectations suffocated him, he would turn to his brother. There Sirius would comfort him, offering him pleasure he could not attain from anywhere or anybody else, while in return Sirius would get his body to do as he pleased.

He once heard people say fate was cruel. He never paid any attention to it, though.

Fate, indeed, was cruel.

One day, he Apparated to Sirius' flat, soaking wet from head to toe with his arm aching in pain. Sirius, though surprised with his sudden visit, invited him in. Sirius would never shoo him away. After getting exchange of clothes which Sirius kindly offered him, they sat at the edge of the bed, Sirius kindly dried his hair off. Though they could use magic easily, but they preferred it to be like this, since it possessed more sentimental value.

Once done, Sirius tossed the towel aside, smirking while trying to seduce his brother for another lustful night. Blushing hardly, however, unlike their countless night before, Regulus shook his head vigorously, looking scared. Sirius, though wondering, shook away the fearful glint emitted by those dark shades of grey eyes and thought this was a new game of Regulus trying to get him.

Well, he found this new game to be quite…interesting.

"Regulus, what a naughty boy… Is this our new game? Playing hard to get with me, huh?" He teased, licking his lips while his hand slid under Regulus' pyjama to tease the nipple. Regulus moaned even under the light touch; proving he was as sensitive as always. Smirking further, Sirius used another hand to unbutton the shirt. As quickly as the hand started to unbutton the shirt, Regulus' hand jerked his hand, making him pause for a while.

Frustrated, he yanked the shirt upwards, revealing the pale skin of Regulus' body, and the nipple he teased earlier, already hard. He crawled back onto his brother, and felt Regulus' arousal was pressing against his stomach. He smiled inwardly; his brother was getting hard as he was supposed to be.

Without wasting any more time, he latched his mouth on a nipple, teasing the hard nub with the tip of his tongue, leaving Regulus whimpering and writhing in pleasure beneath him. He watched in amusement as his brother moaning, he loved it when Regulus silently asking for more. It had always been like this; no matter how much Regulus protested and put up a fight, he would definitely succumb to Sirius' domination. He felt like laughing. After teasing enough, he finally sucked on it hard as his fingers busy fondling the other nipple; applying massages to add to Regulus' pleasure.

The responds he received from Regulus were priceless; his brother bit lips to suppress moans from his lips but failed miserably. Sirius thought it was sexy of Regulus to fight while succumbing to the pleasure he was offering him. The expression Regulus was wearing, the arousing sounds coming from those pinkish lips were enough to make him hard. Nodding quietly, he continued his treatment, deciding his act would benefit them both, while Regulus continued his struggles that undoubtedly useless. Yes, Regulus needed this. He needed this.

The struggles stopped out of blue, Regulus' body stiffened. His eyes were wide staring at the ceiling. Sirius lifted his head to face him, looking up as his brother was panting and gritting his teeth. He raised his eyebrow in concern. "Regulus?"

Uncertain, Regulus hesitantly shook his head. How could he be okay, when Sirius' elbow was pressing his hard member? Smirking inwardly, Sirius pressed his elbow again, knowing exactly why his brother was stiffening. It was intentionally, after all. Another gasp escaped Regulus' lips as he pressed harder.

Acting like nothing ever happened, he ran his tongue downward, licking and placing butterfly kisses along the stomach and down the belly button. He smirked again when Regulus jerked his body, unable to resist Sirius, rewarding Sirius another sexy moan. There was something feminine about his brother. Though he was a Seeker in Slytherin Quidditch team, his body did not build up much under all the trainings. Sirius once wondered why, but he shrugged it off as he rather preferred feminine Regulus, than muscled Regulus. While Sirius was handsome and good looking, Regulus was feminine and beautiful, the quality that had been inherited from ancient Black in generations.

He ran his hand on Regulus' hard member, massaging with his palm before his fingers began to unfasten the belt and to his own surprise, it was very easy and fast. He slowly unfastened the trousers and running down the fly, exposing the hard member, which already leaking. He watched it in admiration, feeling proud slipped into his heart for making his brother like this; throbbing and twitching in anticipation. He too was hard, but that could wait. He wanted to…torture his brother a bit...more.

Intentionally, he grazed his nail on the skin, feeling his brother twitched. Licking his lips, he fisted the member and began pumping.

"Si…Siriusss," Regulus hissed, his voice sounded croak, "…we need to…ahh, stop this…ahh," he said between moans, unable to suppress them.

Sirius rewarded a short hmm as he ran his tongue along the shaft, wetting it with his saliva, still pumping it in rhythm.

"P- pleaseeee," Regulus started to beg. He began to sob. He wanted to stop, but his body was betraying him. He could not stop jerking forward into Sirius's hand.

Sirius stopped massaging him, looking at him, frowning. Regulus groaned at the sudden loss but did not mention it. They eyes met.

"What's wrong with you today? You keep resisting me, but your body is betraying you. You know you can't resist, so why don't you let me help and have you instead?" There was irritation in his voice as patient starting to cease.

"But…" Regulus's hand tried to bat Sirius' hand away when he tried to undress him further, but failed nonetheless. "…I…something has changed between us, Sirius. We can't keep doing this. Let's stop before it's too late," he tried to explain.

"It's already too late to stop now, if you don't realise, the moment we agreed to do this long ago," Sirius protested. "What do you mean something has changed between us? Just what the hell are you implying?" He frowned, but his eyes widened seconds later.

"Could it be- REGULUS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT FROM THEM!" He fisted Regulus' shirt, ignoring the fact that Regulus was squirming in pain from the sudden act. The rage inside him started to boil.

Regulus did not answer, however, and that left Sirius no choice but to slide the sleeve covering the Mark to expose it.

Sirius' eyes widened in surprised. There it was. Regulus had turned to a Death Eater now. He was currently serving Voldemort, the Dark Lord that he and his subordinates trying to hunt down. Something inside him break; he felt betrayed.

His face turned dark. Black fringe came down, covering his eyes from being seen. Sweats rolled over his body. Regulus was no longer his brother now.

He let go of the hand, covering it back with the sleeve, not wanting to see it. He turned his face back to Regulus. Without warning, he raised his hand high and slapped his brother, hard. He reached for his wand and muttered a spell to bind the marked arm tightly at the bedpost. His own hand practically snapped the shirt in one snap to leave it open, the buttons all came off. Then he proceeded to pull off the trousers, leaving Regulus naked underneath him.

Regulus did not resist, probably knowing his place too well; he was under Sirius' mercy right now, and probably still feeling hurt from the slap.

Sirius shoved his fingers into Regulus' mouth, wetting his fingers just enough before he pulled them out. He bent both Regulus' legs, falling them apart to reveal his hole, and shoved his fingers; two at once and started scissoring without giving Regulus time to adjust to the pain from the sudden invasion, still refusing to see Regulus' face. There was no more gentle touch. Underneath him, Regulus started to squirm and writhe again, suppressing his moans of pain and pleasure when Sirius's fingers hit that spot.

Pulling his fingers out as he thought he had prepared Regulus enough, he unfastened his own belt and trousers, and buried himself inside Regulus.

It was probably the roughest sex they ever had. He knew it was painful for Regulus, but he needed to acknowledge how painful he felt when he learned he had joined Voldemort's side. He glanced slightly at the arm that had the mark. The arm was still covered in the sleeve, and bound to the bedpost with a spell. Like he was going to let that hand touch him again!

He slammed that spot inside of Regulus for the last time, before he came and emptied himself inside Regulus. He was not excited anymore, not as excited as before, when Regulus attended him and would become his again and again. He knew something between them had changed; something that changed from the moment Regulus was marked.

A silent cry escaped Regulus' mouth as he too came, spilling his stomach with his seed. It was the combination of pain and pleasure, Sirius was certain of that. As he pulled out, there was a mixture of blood and semen coming out of Regulus' hole. He could not help but feel guilty and hurt from watching it.

He tried to touch his brother, hands shaking.

"Why, Regulus, why?"

He asked as he hid his face on Regulus' shoulder, knowing too well he was going to cry. Crying for what he did, crying for the stupidest thing Regulus had committed, and crying for losing his brother.

Losing his brother.

His body tensed at the thought. He lifted his face, standing on knees on top of Regulus, watching his brother.

His corrupted brother.

Tears were wetting his face. He did not even know when he had started crying. The tears fell on Regulus' face, crying, as well.

"Why, Sirius, it hurts. It hurts so much. Why are you hurting me?" His voice sounded broken, the first time Sirius ever heard of it. Sirius stared deeply into those glassy eyes, not trusting himself for any comfortable words. All he could do was leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Regulus' body too carefully he was afraid his brother would break, intending to bring him closer, and kissing his temples.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he murmured over and over again, placing another kiss on Regulus' neck.

As he felt Regulus' free arm was slowly pulling around his neck, he brought his hand to snake around and stopped behind Regulus' head, pressing his palm firmly at the neck as they shared a passionate kiss while gently pushing their bodies back on the mattress.

It was probably the last chance they could offer comfort to each other.

Years later, the time Sirius learned his brother had died after betraying the Dark Lord, he could not stop the tears that rolling down his cheeks and crying silently for the lost of his dearest brother.

Fin.

xxx

Author's note: Phew, it was supposed to be in hundred words actually, but I found it hard to ignore their feelings, so it ended up in almost 2000 words. So, what's your opinion? It's my first time writing something M-rated, and I feel scared actually. The bond between Sirius and Regulus attracted me to write a fic about them, I like them very much, so I hope I didn't mess up anything. Read and review so I'd know what you guys think! Owh, and, no flame please!

And another thing, please be tolerated with the language I use. English is not my first language. :P


End file.
